


Loving With A Little Twist

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cam Show, Camboy!Even, Dry Humping, Grinding, Isak is grumpy as usual, M/M, Magnus stirs shit up, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Smut, These tags are shit wow, they're neighbors yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: If someone had asked Isak three years ago how he would be spending his Friday night, he absolutely would have answered:out with the boys, getting smashed, and pretending to be into the girls that threw themselves at him (although he wouldn’t have seen it as pretending back then). Never in a million years would he have answered:lying in bed with his boxers tugged down to around his ankles, his hand and stomach smeared with come- all from watching a cam show- aboy’scam show, no less.Or the one where Even's a camboy and Isak just wants to study.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> I should be writing things I have deadlines for but this idea popped into my head and I just ran with it! This thing ended up becoming a bit of a monster, holy shit. I had no intention of it being this long when I first started writing it buuut here we are! :)  
> (I'm actually quite proud of how long it is though)
> 
> I’d like to apologize if I got anything wrong about biochemistry- I’m a criminal justice/psychology major and thus, know literally nothing about biochem. All terms used in this are courtesy of google.
> 
> I know nothing about how cam shows work either lmao so if I got any of that wrong, whoooops!
> 
> Also, it’s a lot smuttier than I normally write and I’ve never really written smut like this before, so sorry if it absolutely sucks- I know nothing about that stuff either lmao
> 
> The title is from [Private Show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UAizpkuowM) by Little Mix  
> I was searching and searching for a good title and then this song popped into my head and I was like- woah, that's actually perfect! Shout out to LM for having some bomb ass sex tracks lmao.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to my _incredible_ beta [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxckxxp/pseuds/Fxckxxp)\- you are the absolute best!! I made you look at this like 3 separate times and you were soso helpful each time! Ilysm thank you <3  
>  Everyone go check out her amazing writing!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this!!

Isak slammed the lid of his laptop shut and shoved it away from his body, his chest heaving and mouth dropped open as he desperately sucked in the sweet, cool air. His fringe was flattened and damp against his forehead, slightly sticking to the skin there, and his heart was jack rabbiting against the walls of his ribcage. 

If someone had asked him three years ago how he would be spending his Friday night, he absolutely would have answered: _out with the boys, getting smashed, and pretending to be into the girls that threw themselves at him (although he wouldn’t have seen it as pretending back then)_. Never in a million years would he have answered: _lying in bed with his boxers tugged down to around his ankles, his hand and stomach smeared with come- all from watching a cam show- a_ boy’s _cam show, no less_. 

But, there he was. In that exact position. Still trying to catch his breath from what may have just been the best orgasm he’d ever given himself. 

He had stumbled upon this show only a couple of months ago (completely by accident, of course). It had been a late, sleepless night- full of too much tossing and turning and blankly staring at the ceiling. Isak had been surfing through his usual porn site, hoping that a quick orgasm would tire him out enough so he’d finally be able to fall asleep. Swiping his thumb across the screen, he kept aimlessly scrolling, not really bothering to read the titles or glance too closely at the thumbnails. That is, until a lithe, lean body caught his eye as it zoomed past, and he promptly dragged the page back down. He double tapped on the image the second he found it again, paying no attention to the the fact that it was located under the cam show section.

The page loaded in seconds- an artsy looking title with just three letters: _EBN_ flashing quickly at the top- and suddenly that very same body that had caught Isak’s eye was filling the screen. The boy was bare-chested with his lower half hidden away from view of the camera, and his hands were roaming all over his body, dragging over the dips in his collarbones and across the planes of his chest in a slow, sensual way, as if trying to rile up his viewers.

It had certainly captured Isak’s attention, and he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. 

The camera cut off just under the boy’s chin, exposing the long pale column of his throat. Isak watched as his slender fingers slipped up to his neck, caressing the soft skin there before they dipped down, down, down, until they disappeared from view.

Isak’s mouth went dry and he found himself desperately wishing the camera would follow the boy’s hands lower.

To his pleasure, the boy rose up onto his knees, revealing his lower abdomen and the deep v-shaped indents leading right to the goods (which, much to Isak’s dismay, were still covered by a bright pair of tight red boxers) (And much to his satisfaction, too- those boxers left nothing to the imagination). Though, at the rate this was going he didn't expect they'd be on for much longer. 

The boy’s palms were flat against his stomach, groping lower and lower until he hooked his thumbs into his boxers, shimmying them down his hips the tiniest bit, but exposing nothing.

By now Isak’s hand had traveled down his own body and was hovering over the tent in his pants. He finally dipped his fingers under his boxers when the boy onscreen cupped himself through his own.

The boy whimpered softly as his fingers closed around the shape of his dick, and Isak bit down hard on his lip— hard enough that he tasted tangy, metallic blood— so as to not make any noise. He pinched his eyes shut, only for a brief moment though— he didn't want to miss a single second of this beautiful boy— and tried to control his breathing. 

Another quiet sound emitted from Isak’s speakers, and Isak squeezed the base of his own dick, pleasure instantly shooting through his body. 

He watched as the boy slid his hand completely past the waistband of his boxers, palming at himself. His hips were pushed forwards towards the camera, and he had one hand out behind him flat against the bed to hold him up. Low whines were coming from deep in his throat, and they only intensified the harder he pressed the heel of his palm down. 

Isak was getting keyed up— his eyes were glued to the boy’s hand, watching intently as it worked under the fabric. His pulse was quickening and so was his breathing as he began to stroke himself. Onscreen, the boy touched himself a little longer before he removed his hand from inside his boxers. Isak let out a quiet whine of his own at that, but was delighted when the boy wasted no time shucking the red boxers down his thighs, his cock springing out and gently slapping up against his stomach. 

The boy’s fingers curled loosely around his dick, giving a few experimental tugs before he withdrew it, bending his body back slightly as he dropped his hand out of the frame. When his hand reappeared, he had a small pink bottle of lube ( _fucking strawberry flavored_ ) and he snapped open the top, pouring a bit too much into his palm. He tossed the bottle to the side, and Isak watched in anticipation as he brought his hand back down to his dick, taking it into his grasp once more.

He pumped his fist, slowly at first, almost as if he were getting a feel for it, making sure every inch of himself was coated in the lube. 

Isak nearly choked on his spit when on a particularly slow jerk up the boy’s finger circled the head of his dick, and he thumbed at the tip, a particularly high pitched keen leaving his lips. 

After that the boy’s fingers tightened around his dick and so did Isak’s. He jerked his hand in time with the boy onscreen, matching his quickening pace.

Little huffs and small whimpers were spilling out of the boy’s mouth constantly, and at one point his hips started to move— just miniscule bucks every so often that pushed his dick further into his fist and made him cry out even louder.

It wasn’t long at all before both Isak and the beautiful boy onscreen were coming, white hot spurts painting their chests simultaneously. (If the synchrony of it made Isak come just a little harder then no one but him had to know.)

A bit of it had spilled onto the trim of the boy’s red boxers, and Isak’s eyes were glued to the stark contrast as he shivered through his orgasm. That is, until the boy lowered himself off of his knees, his post climax haze and exhaustion causing him to drop down low enough that his lips came into the frame. 

Isak’s eyes immediately darted towards them, and his own mouth dropped open a bit more— the breath he didn't even really have being sucked right back out of him. It was by far the prettiest pair of lips he’d ever seen. They were a brilliant shade of red, completely bitten and slick and shiny from spit, and Isak fell in love right then and there. (Could you even fall in love with a pair of lips? A _porn star’s_ pair of lips at that?)

Needless to say, he’d finally fallen asleep with a picture of those lips seared into his memory, and had woken up the next day to bedsheets that seriously needed to be changed. 

 

With a shaky sigh, Isak dropped his legs over the side of his bed and slowly lifted himself up. It was times like these that Isak despised how far away the bathroom was from his bedroom. 

Opening the door slowly with his clean hand, he poked his head out into the hall and looked around, making sure Magnus wasn't there to catch him red handed— well, white handed actually. 

Once he was sure the coast was clear, he shuffled out of his room, hurriedly making a beeline towards the bathroom. He closed the door with his foot, flicking the lock with his pinky before turning the sink on so he could clean himself off. Isak plucked a few squares of toilet paper from the roll, holding them under the running water for a second. After soaking the toilet paper he wiped it down his chest, mopping up the mess that was already starting to crust. 

He tossed the toilet paper into the trash can and then held his dirty hand under the sink, twisting it around to make sure everything was gone. Once it was, he pumped some soap into his hands and scrubbed them together, giving them a thorough cleaning. 

When Isak returned to his room he reopened his laptop, making sure to exit out of the browser (and clear his search history as well— he was still a teenage boy, but he really didn't need Sana somehow happening upon that link during a study session, no thanks). He lowered the laptop onto the ground and slipped back under the covers, turning onto his side to stare at the wall rather than the ceiling this time.

Sleep came rather quickly for Isak, and that night, once again, he dreamt of milky skin and bright red, bitten lips. 

 

The following day was an unnecessarily drawn out one, and Isak was incredibly grateful when it was finally time for him to head home. 

Isak dumped his backpack onto the floor next to his bed, letting out a tired huff before throwing himself facedown into his pillows. He laid there for a moment, completely unmoving, before he slowly rolled onto his back, his hands coming up to rub at his temples. 

The library had been insanely busy, everyone trying to stuff as much information as they could into their brains in the days leading up to midterms, and Isak and Sana had been among those shooting off practice questions and asking for definitions to be re-explained. 

His mind was a jumble of _sciencesciencescience_ , all of the terms and processes and names that they’d been learning bouncing around his brain chaotically. Even though studying more was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew he had to otherwise he’d be royally fucked on his midterm. Plus, Magnus wasn’t home and wouldn’t be home for a while, so Isak fully intended to take advantage of his absence and the resulting silence. 

With a resigned sigh, he forced himself to sit up. He leaned over the side of his bed and struggled with the zipper of his backpack. When he finally managed to get it, he dug around inside for his biochemistry textbook and the notebook that accompanied it, unceremoniously flinging them onto his bed in front of him. He flopped onto his stomach so he could comfortably read from the book and cracked open the cover, flicking through the pages until he landed on one that held information he was fairly unfamiliar with and needed to review. 

Only fifteen minutes and five long pages had passed before Isak heard it the first time.

The first one was moderately quiet- a barely there noise, and at first Isak couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. He decided that it must have been a trick his sleep deprived, biochem addled brain was playing on him. _Ha ha brain, very funny, trying to throw off my studying_. Isak turned his attention back onto the flow of chemical energy through metabolism, decidedly ignoring the mysterious sound. 

Except the second he returned to his reading, he heard it again, this time slightly louder. Isak heaved himself up and sat back on his haunches, his ears alert, ready to figure out what the noise was and where it was coming from. 

There was a brief period of silence where Isak managed to read through an entire page before the sound was back, but this time it was neither quiet nor singular. In fact, it was loud enough that Isak could hear it perfectly clear, and since Magnus wasn’t home, he knew it wasn’t coming from anywhere in his apartment. 

Which meant that it was coming from the other side of his wall— his neighbor’s apartment. 

He shuffled over to the wall and pressed his ear against it, listening closely. It only took a second before the sound was filling his ear, and his eyes widened as it finally dawned on him what exactly he’d been hearing.

A moan.

A _fucking_ moan.

This person was _into_ it, too. The moans were loud and lengthy and just kept coming and coming (at this point, Isak assumed this person was too). 

He quickly pulled his ear away from the wall, decidedly _not_ wanting to hear that any more (well, he wouldn’t exactly mind it, especially not that loud). An anguished groan of his own left his lips, and Isak sagged back into his pillow again, his hands falling onto his face and pulling on the skin there.

Isak was about to collect his things and relocate to the kitchen— where hopefully he wouldn’t be able to hear this guy anymore— but right as he sat up to do so, he heard the sound of keys fitting into the lock, and the front door was opening, Magnus’s cheerful voice ringing through the flat. 

He slammed his book shut and shoved it right over the edge of his bed, letting it tumble down to the floor, the pages splayed open where it landed facedown. So much for getting anymore studying done.  
And honestly, fuck his life, fuck this test, and _fuck_ the guy next door. 

 

The next few days followed similarly in suit. 

Isak would spend all day in class, trying desperately (usually to no avail) to absorb all of the new information his professors explained, then he and Sana would study (really, it was Sana teaching him everything he didn’t understand) in the library, or at the coffee shop, or even occasionally at Sana’s house when she knew her brother and his pesky friends wouldn’t be home to bother them. After that, Isak would reluctantly head home where he would spend hours going over the concepts Sana elucidated to him. 

Except Isak could never get very far since his neighbor decided that he’d love nothing more than to toss off at the _same goddamn time every single goddamn day_.

When it had happened the day immediately following the first time, Isak had been irritated, yes, but he also couldn’t blame the guy if he was feeling horny and needed to chase his release. The third day it happened, Isak decided it had to have been just a coincidence. But by the fourth day, Isak was at a loss. It was clear that it wasn’t happening by coincidence anymore. 

Isak attempted to walk himself through the steps of whatever biochemical process he was currently reading about, but the longer the guy went on, the louder he got, and the more restless Isak grew. He was squirming uncomfortably in his jeans (which had grown quite a bit tighter over the past few minutes), and he really couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed or ashamed that his neighbor’s sex noises had turned him on this much. He tried, in vain, to read through a few more pages— even just the next paragraph— but his eyes merely glossed over the words, his mind processing none of it.

Finally, it got to the point where Isak just couldn’t take it anymore. He abandoned his book at the end of his bed and brought out his laptop, turning it on and launching his browser. Opening a new tab, Isak hastily typed in the cam show’s link (he’d memorized _that_ but couldn’t fucking memorize what the tricarboxylic acid cycle was— boy was he fucked, and not in the good way) and waited rather impatiently for it to boot up. When it finally did, Isak was more than happy to find that EBN was currently live, the red dot in the corner of the screen blinking to signal that. 

At this point, EBN was well-into the show— his dick was out and being pumped furiously by his hand, long fingers coiled tightly and moving so fast they were practically blurs. He was steadily crying out, little pants emerging from his spit slick lips every so often. His chest was rising and falling so fast, Isak could only imagine his eyes were screwed shut as he forced himself to prolong his release.

By now, Isak had completely forgotten about his noisy neighbor— all of his attention zeroed in on this beautiful boy as he pushed himself closer to the edge. (If only he could concentrate this much on biochemistry— oh well, that was a lost cause). He stuffed his hand down his pants, fingers closing around himself in no time, and it was almost pathetic how it barely took him any time at all before he was matching EBN’s pace, chasing his own orgasm with just as much fervor. 

EBN’s grunts and groans gradually intensified and Isak’s wrist was honest to god starting to hurt from how vigorously he was pumping himself now. Suddenly, EBN’s breath hitched and his chin tilted up, lips falling apart, head dropping back to display the column of his neck, and the _prettiest_ sound Isak had ever heard was spilling out of the boy. 

The sound was all it took to push Isak over the edge, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset that he’d just come all over his favorite pair of jeans. 

His body was trembling from the force of his orgasm and he huffed out a heavy puff, reaching up to brush his curls from his hazy eyes. He watched as EBN’s body sagged back against his bed, his finger lazily trailing through the come that painted his chest. Isak felt his dick give an interested twitch at the sight.

It was then, as he was lying there basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, eyes fluttering languidly and mind whirring sluggishly that he realized that his neighbor had finally gone quiet. A small smile graced his lips and he let out a content sigh, his eyes slipping shut, finally succumbing to the tendrils of sleep that had slowly been pulling him under. 

 

By the time Isak finally walked through the door to his apartment he was in the sourest mood possible. 

It had all started that morning when he’d slept through his alarm (Isak could blame it on his insomnia and say that he’d been up until nearly four thirty in the morning because he couldn’t fall asleep, but he’d just be lying to himself. And really, EBN’s show deserved more credit than that). Magnus had been taking way too long in the bathroom, doing who the hell knew what, and Isak still had to take a fucking shower because he’d fallen asleep covered in come. He hadn’t been able to eat his usual half burnt piece of toast and the fruit bowl had been empty—although Isak couldn’t even remember the last time it had ever been full let alone even had _one_ piece in it— so he’d left the apartment hungry. Isak had nearly missed the tram too, and had been forced to sprint the last few feet in order to get on before it left. To top it all off, after classes he and Sana had gone to Kaffebrenneriet to study, but that had been short lived after some kid dumped nearly his entire latte down Isak’s front. At that point, his patience had run out and he just about bit the kid’s head off and would’ve given him a piece of his mind if it hadn’t been for Sana putting a calming hand on his arm, forcing him to sit down and take a deep breath.

All he wanted to do was go to his room and take a god damn nap. 

But the second he pushed open the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, his ears were assaulted with the sound of his neighbor getting his fucking rocks off in the next room. Judging by how enthusiastic he sounded he was just getting to the good part too. 

Isak squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, breathing heavily through his nose in order to regulate and perhaps even calm his respiration. His hands were folded into themselves at his sides— his fingernails digging harshly into his palms— and his jaw was clenched, teeth grinding against each other as the anger pumped through his blood. Before he could stop himself, he threw his backpack to the ground and spun on his heel, storming out of his room, down the hall, and straight through the front door, letting it bang aggressively behind him. 

He stomped right up to his neighbor’s door and began angrily banging his fist against the wood repeatedly. Isak didn't let up until the door was suddenly swinging open and he stumbled forward, thankfully catching himself before he fell flat on his face.

“Yes?” A smooth deep voice questioned, and Isak looked up from the ground he’d nearly face planted into. 

His neighbor— his _fucking_ neighbor— had answered the door with nothing but a fluffy white towel slung loosely around his waist, his blonde hair damp and dripping down his broad shoulders. Isak absolutely could not stop himself from staring, watching as two of the droplets slipped around the curve of his neck, collecting in the dip of his collarbone. There were several others clinging to the skin of his pale chest, a few of them rolling down his defined abdomen, disappearing underneath the edge of the towel. Isak snapped his eyes back up, and admittedly, it took him a few seconds to remember why exactly he was here. 

As soon as he remembered, however, his eyebrows furrowed, a scowl adorned his face, and he wasted no time, pointing an accusatory finger at his neighbor, who was casually leaning against the door frame, waiting for Isak to speak.

“Look pal,” Isak started, shaking his finger at the boy, “It's fucking great that you have such an active fucking sex life— it really is, I know I’d love to be laid as often as you are— but for the love of god can you at least _try_ to be quiet? Despite what you may think, these walls aren't that fucking thick and I've been trying to study for my fucking biochemistry midterm! But it's kind of hard when all I fucking hear is your fucking moaning!” he fumed.

His neighbor just kind of stared at Isak, as if sizing him up, and Isak’s throat went dry as his neighbor’s eyes unabashedly dragged down Isak’s body, doing absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he was checking him out.

“I’m sorry if I'm bothering you,” the boy said sincerely, a sheepish expression taking over his features. He brought a hand up to rest on the back of his neck, the muscles in his arms flexing with the movement. “I guess I didn't realize how thin the walls are, or that you must be pressed right up against my room. I'll definitely try to keep it down when I'm masturbating.” He added bluntly, catching Isak completely off guard. 

“Mastur- _oh_.” Isak’s cheeks flushed, and he absolutely couldn't help but stare at the hand that was now resting on his neighbor’s waist. The strong, veiny hand that, not even ten minutes ago, had been wrapped around his— _wait a second_. 

He knew that hand. He knew that hand and he knew that chest and he knew that _fucking_ constellation of freckles that was speckled across his neighbor’s stomach. 

_Fucking hell_ , Isak thought, _I just came to the sound of your fucking moans just last night_.

He could feel his pants unwillingly tightening and he prayed to every single god out there that he wouldn’t notice.

A smug ass smirk unfolded onto the boy’s gorgeous lips— _god they were so so red and Isak just wanted to bite them, how the hell had he almost not recognized them?_ — and he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes flicking back up to meet Isak’s gaze.

“It looks like studying isn't the only hard thing,” the boy retorted smoothly, his eyes flickering down to Isak’s crotch and then back up to his eyes. Isak sputtered, his eyes widening at the confrontation. Fuck. There was nothing he could do to hide it, but it’s not as if it really mattered anymore.

“I’m Even, by the way.”

Damn it, even his name was pretty. Was there anything about this guy that _wasn’t_ insanely attractive? _Probably not_. Isak gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded his head at Even, deliberately looking anywhere but Even’s eyes, afraid that if he did he’d end up blurting out something he’d majorly regret. 

(God, how embarrassing would it have been if “I watched you jerk yourself off last night” spilled out of his mouth? He would have to move buildings— no countries. Fuck.)

“Isak,” he managed to respond, thankfully _not_ divulging anything regretful.

Even opened his mouth, preparing to say something else, but Isak cut him off, “Just keep it down, yeah? Okay… well, bye.”  
And with that he turned on his heel and darted back into his apartment.

 

When Magnus returned to the apartment he found Isak pacing in the kitchen, his hands threaded through his hair. Magnus eyed Isak wearily as he dropped his keys onto the kitchen table. “Everything okay, man?” he asked.

Isak spun on his heel to face Magnus and shook his head right away. “No. Everything is definitely _not_ okay.” he answered dramatically.

Magnus lifted an eyebrow, silently encouraging Isak to explain.

“Magnus,” he started, “Magnus we live next to a fucking porn star. And I just fucking popped a boner in front of him.” Isak disclosed, wiping his hands down his face. 

A loud laugh exploded from Magnus and Isak frowned. “Magnus, I’m not kidding.” 

“Is he that hot?” Magnus questioned, completely misinterpreting Isak’s words. He plopped down into one of the chairs and stared expectantly at Isak.

Again, Isak shook his head, then paused— a conflicted expression coming across his face— and started to nod. “He’s hot as fuck, Mags. But I mean it— he’s _actually_ a porn star.”

“Oh shit, like he bangs chicks on camera and stuff?” Magnus asked, ever so eloquently, his eyes widening at the new information. “Wait, which neighbor? Are you talking about Even?”

“You know Even?” Isak inquired, raising his own eyebrows at Magnus. How the hell did Magnus know their hot neighbor? Especially when this was the first time Isak had ever met him.

Magnus gave a single nod of confirmation. “Yeah, I had a beer with him last week. But wait— you’re telling me Even’s a fucking porn star? What the fuck? That’s awesome!” 

Isak squinted his eyes at Magnus, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Well I mean— it’s not sex. He doesn’t fuck anyone. He just… he films himself getting off. And, like, he does it live.”

“Like a cam show?” Magnus asked, not missing a beat. 

“Er, yeah.” Isak responded slowly. 

Suddenly, Magnus lit up, his eyes brightening and a shit eating grin rising to his face. “You should buy a private show. Hah, That’d be great, Isak!”

“A private show? What the fuck is that?” Isak queried, scrunching his face up at Magnus.

Magnus’s mouth dropped open at Isak, and he squawked out, “A private show!” as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Okay, cam shows are live, right. That means that anyone that goes on can watch. If you buy a private session though it's just you— you're the only one who can watch. You pay for it, so you can probably ask for just about anything, too,” he explained. The fact that Magnus knew so much about this was slightly worrisome, but Isak had to admit that it wasn’t exactly a bad idea. 

 

It only took three days before Isak couldn’t take it anymore and finally decided to succumb to Magnus’s crazy suggestion. Over the course of those three days, Isak watched EBN’s show too many times— each time focusing on a different part of his body— mentally matching it up with Even’s. By the seventh watch he had basically confirmed that, yes, EBN _was_ , in fact, Even. (It was only slightly pathetic how Isak still came just as hard with each view, despite having seen the video over and over by now— okay who was he kidding? It was really pathetic.)

He’d woken up on Saturday morning to the sounds of two loud voices drifting down the hall. Still in his ratty pajama shirt and a pair of old boxers with his hair sticking up in every direction, he ambled out of his room and headed towards the kitchen to see who Magnus had over at such an early hour. 

When he reached the kitchen, however, he froze just outside of the door. He knew that voice— despite only having heard it once, it was a voice he would never be able to forget. 

_Even_.

Isak leaned forward a bit so he could peer through the crack in the kitchen door, careful not to make any noise. He saw Magnus’s “punch today in the dick” mug abandoned in the middle of the table, but then noticed that Magnus was standing by the coffee maker, pouring the dark, steaming liquid into Isak’s “biochemist: because badass isn’t an official job title” mug that Sana had gotten him for his birthday last summer. Isak watched as Magnus carried his mug over to the table and set it down in front of Even. 

“I came home the other day and he was freaking out because he got a boner in front of ‘the really hot neighbor.’ It was great. I can’t believe you two hadn’t met until yesterday!” Magnus exclaimed, taking the seat opposite of Even. “Actually— no, I _can_ believe it, he barely ever comes out of his room. I’m pretty sure he spent the entire past two days watching porn all day.”

It took everything in Isak’s power not to squawk out at that. Magnus wasn’t entirely _wrong_ , but it’s not like he needed to go blabbing about it— to Even of all people!

Even just laughed good naturedly and took a sip from Isak’s mug while Magnus continued on. 

“I think he was watching this cam show he found on this one porn site he always uses. He told me that the guy in it is insanely hot and can get him off with no problem every single time he watches. I swear, he watches this guy almost as much as he’s been studying for his biochem test— and he’s always fucking studying for that thing. It’s crazy he can come that much.” Magnus cackled, throwing his head back.

Isak bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood. _What the fuck_?! He never said _any_ of that to Magnus! What the hell did he think he was doing? He could see the self-satisfied smirk that Magnus was wearing— which always meant he was up to no good. When Isak turned his attention towards Even, he saw a matching expression.

“I mean, that’s pretty impressive, if he can come that much.” Even retorted, his eyes flickering over towards the kitchen door. There was no way he could know that Isak was lurking behind it, though, he hadn’t made a sound.

Just to be safe, Isak took that as his cue to retreat back into his room. He’d heard enough anyways, and definitely didn’t want to accidentally give himself away. Let alone have to face Even after Magnus had spouted all of that bullshit about him. (Okay so maybe it wasn’t really bullshit, but he wasn’t about to be embarrassed like that.) He would absolutely be having words with Magnus once Even left— whenever that would be. 

 

Even had ended up staying over until midday, when he announced that he had a nice time but had to go for a reason he didn’t disclose. (When Isak had looked over at the clock, he realized it was close to the time he always heard Even moaning through the wall—thus, the obvious conclusion: it was time for Even’s show.) 

Hesitantly, Isak extracted his laptop from under his bed and pulled up Even’s page. Even was online— he could tell from the green dot that was next to Even’s screen name— but he hadn’t started his show yet. Isak stared at the dot, just watching it blink while he mustered up the courage to click on the _request private show_ button that was listed right underneath it. Eventually, he swiped his finger over the touchpad, dragging the mouse to the button and clicked on it before he could rethink the idea. 

A dialogue box popped up, asking for Isak to fill in his credit card information in order to purchase the private session. He typed in the necessary numbers as well as his username and password and waited with baited breath for the purchase to go through. When it finally did, a black screen appeared with a chat room off to the side. 

Isak’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to type— _if_ he should even type anything. The cursor and the words “ _vsakionthefloor is typing…_ ” were blinking back at him, dauntingly. He’d never done this before and didn’t really know exactly how it was supposed to work. Before he could even figure out whether or not to send anything, a message from EBN materialized. It read: _If you want anything specific let me know. Enjoy the show ;)_

Suddenly the black screen was full of color— Even’s lean body coming into focus. He was already shirtless, and his hand was lazily palming himself through his shorts. Again, the camera was zeroed in on everything from his lips down, concealing his pretty face— though Isak’s mind had no trouble conjuring up the image of it. His attention was immediately captured, his breath was sucked from his lungs, and his jeans started to grow tighter already.

Even wasted no time starting his show— had Isak blinked he would’ve missed Even yanking off his boxers, it was that fast. Isak watched as Even took himself into his hand and began to slide his fingers vertically along his shaft. Similar to the first time Isak had watched his show, Even circuited his forefinger and thumb around the tip of his dick, squeezing gently before prodding his thumb over the head. The precome that had collected there transfered onto the pad of Even’s finger and he smeared it around as he drew his hand back down. 

By now, Isak had his own dick out and was furiously working his fist over it, his own head disappearing into his clutch. He mirrored Even’s tempo and did nothing to stop the little grunts and groans that slipped past his lips— if Magnus heard it, Isak really didn’t give a fuck, it had been his idea anyways. He just hoped Magnus was smart enough not to bother Isak.

The noises Even was making, on the other hand, were absolutely sinful, and Isak felt every single one of them go straight to his dick. Even had his head thrown back, his teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip, and he was drawing in air frantically. Every time his thumb caught on the tip of his dick little gasps would fall from his mouth.

Isak was panting, and he could feel the pressure building in his stomach— the desire curling tighter and tighter the closer he got to his release. He let out a strangled sort of noise and reluctantly dropped his hand from his dick— there was something he needed before he could let himself come.

He scrambled for his laptop, fingers smashing messily against the keys as he typed. 

**vsakionthefloor:**

show me your face

Even had one hand preoccupied with his dick, and the other was shoved into his hair, pulling the blonde strands harshly. He wasn’t exactly able to type back a response, and Isak wasn’t sure if he’d even seen the message. 

“Only if you show me yourself finishing,” Even’s husky voice breathed out, his lips curling up into a sexy smirk. A second later the camera was being pushed up, and Even’s face was coming into view. His blue eyes flickered up to the camera, and Isak felt as though they were piercing through his very soul. 

That was all Isak needed before he was scrabbling to turn on his webcam, positioning his laptop akin to Even’s camera— so only the lower half of his body was showing, his face hidden away from view— he didn’t need Even knowing that his _neighbor_ watched his cam show. 

Isak could tell when the image loaded on Even’s end— his eyes widened enthusiastically and his lips parted, his grip around himself becoming tauter and unconsciously picking up speed. “Fuck.” He heard Even whisper under his breath, his eyes trained presumably on Isak’s lower half.

“Wow.” Even gasped, louder this time so Isak could hear. 

Isak didn't dare say anything himself, too afraid that if he spoke his voice would give him away. Instead he just stared intently at Even, watching as he coaxed himself towards his climax. 

Despite not wanting to be recognized by his voice, there wasn't really anything he could do to stop his moans. They were torn from deep in his chest, pouring out of his mouth faster than he could even attempt to stop them.

Even was starting to writhe under his grip, and Isak could see his thighs beginning to quiver. Three little _ah_ ’s overflowed from Even, and suddenly his body contorted— his mouth dropping wide open— eyes boring unwaveringly right into Isak’s. It was like a dam had broken, and a long, loud moan wracked through Even.

It pushed Isak over the edge. His whole body shuddered as he came, a sharp cry spilling from his lips while his eyes screwed themselves shut. His orgasm ripped through his whole body, and his foot involuntarily jerked out, his heel connecting with the corner of his laptop and effectively knocking the screen back— back far enough that the camera jolted upwards and his face— his sweaty, flushed, _recognizable_ face— was now onscreen. 

His eyes flew open, that warm, post coital feeling of bliss suddenly turning cold as it was replaced with icy panic. Isak’s eyes were blown wide, and when green met blue, he could see that Even was in a similar state of shock. 

“Shit.” Isak blurted, still trying to catch his breath. 

Even didn't say anything at first, and Isak felt his veins filling with dread. _Holy shit, this is not going to end well— time to move countries_.

When Even finally did speak, his voice was full of mirth, “Halla, neighbor. Fancy seeing you here.” He teased, a cheeky smirk on his face. 

Thank god Isak's cheeks were already red from exertion otherwise they'd have flamed up so quick. “Er…” was all he could manage to say.

“I had my suspicions that this was you.” Even continued, chuckling softly. “Vsakionthefloor? Not as subtle as you think.” He snickered. “Oh, and Magnus told me some interesting things about you this morning.” 

“Why the fuck are you bringing Magnus up when our dicks are still out? Talk about a mood killer.” Isak finally found his voice, startling a big laugh out of Even. 

“What— Magnus doesn't turn you on?” Even asked, waggling his eyebrows at Isak. His hand was still loosely holding his dick, and he cheekily gave it a small squeeze.

Isak’s eyes just about bugged out of his head, and his mouth dropped open in absolute shock. “What the fuck. _No_!” He threw his clean hand up over his eyes. “ _Please_ tell me you're joking. _Please_.” he begged.

Even’s delighted laughter was what made him finally peel his fingers away from his eyes. “I'm totally joking, Isak. Sorry, sorry.” his voice suddenly dropped an octave and he stared intently at Isak through the screen. “You're the only one that turns me on.” 

And holy hell, Isak could feel himself starting to get hard again. “Fuck.” he muttered under his breath, sounding completely fucked out. 

It seemed as though Even took notice of Isak’s dick— which was now standing leisurely at half-mast. He chuckled softly to himself and brushed a hand through his hair. “Think you could go for a round two?” He suggested, a sly expression crawling over his features. Before Isak could even begin to form a response to that (or before he could eagerly agree— because really, the only possible answer was yes), there was a loud knock at his door and Magnus’s voice was rattling through the wood. “Isak! Sana’s here! She said she doesn’t want to wait.” 

“Oh shit.” Isak exclaimed. “Fuck, I can’t believe I forgot!” It had totally slipped his mind that he’d agreed to an evening study session with Sana. He’d been so engrossed in Even that he’d lost track of time and had completely forgotten about her.

“I, uh, I could make it up to you another day.” Even offered, earning him a vehement nod from Isak. “Absolutely.” he confirmed.

Even flashed Isak a toothy smile that made Isak’s insides melt a little— how could someone this insanely sexy be this insanely adorable too? 

“By the way- you're hot as fuck when you come.” Even winked (or attempted to), and then the camera was disconnecting and the black screen had returned. 

Isak blinked at the screen, shock written all over his face at Even’s parting comment. _How the fuck was he supposed to focus on homework now_? The little information he _did_ happen to know was surely a lost cause now that his brain had melted into a pile of mush.

With that, Isak smacked the lid of his laptop shut, shoving it aside as he jumped up. As he rushed to make himself presentable— put his pants back on, fix his hair, get rid of the come on his hand— shit, the come on his hand. He held his hand out in front of him, palm up, and stared blankly at it for a moment, unsure of how he was supposed to get rid of the come without the bathroom or any sort of tissue. Isak turned towards his bed sheets, his face crinkling up as he realized what he had to do. Grudgingly, he wiped his hand onto the corner of his sheets before he snatched up his biochem textbook and raced out the door. 

 

Over the course of the next few days Isak suddenly started seeing Even _everywhere_. He had no idea what it was, but every single time he left his apartment, Even was there walking back up to his. Or every time he was coming back to his apartment, Even was leaving his. 

Isak had his phone smushed between his ear and his shoulder, Magnus’s tinny voice complaining into his ear about how Isak was taking too long to get home from the grocery store and that he just wanted his damn pizza bagels. Rolling his eyes, Isak shifted the bags in his arms, trying to juggle them so he could reach out and hit the elevator button. His finger was outstretched, only a few inches from the button when one of the bags slipped. He jerked up his knee so that he could keep it from falling, his finger faltering. 

“Shit,” He cursed, bending slightly as the bag slid down in his grip again. “Mags, I’m at the elevator, okay? Quit your whining, I’ll be up in a few.” 

In the effort to lift the bag back up without everything spilling, Isak’s head lifted and his phone tottered against his shoulder before tumbling down towards the floor. 

Thankfully, before it collided with the ground, a hand shot out and caught it. 

“Shit, thank you.” Isak breathed out a sigh of relief— his budget definitely did not have room for a replacement phone. When he looked over to see who his savior was, it was just his luck to find none other than Even, porn star neighbor extraordinaire, standing there and smiling at him. 

Even jabbed his finger into the up arrow button and the doors opened immediately. Isak stepped into the elevator, Even close behind him. “Do you want me to hold onto this or is there somewhere you want me to put it?” Even asked, giving Isak’s phone he was still holding a small shake. 

“Oh, uh, you can just put it in my pocket if you can.” Isak responded, nodding down towards his sweatshirt. The bags were clutched to his chest but the corner of his pocket could been seen. 

Except instead of going for the pocket of his sweatshirt, Even slipped the phone into Isak’s back pocket, his fingers lingering just a second too long. 

The touch surprised Isak, but only because he wasn't expecting it. (He’d let Even touch him there— or anywhere, really— anytime.) Even finally pulled his hand back and clasped his fingers together in front of him.

The two of them waited in silence for the lift to stop on their floor, the tension so thick that it was almost hard to breathe in such a small, closed off space. It wasn't awkward, though. In fact, it was as if the air surrounding them was buzzing— electrically charged, just waiting for the right kind of spark to set off the chain reaction— to set _them_ off.

Isak stood there and pointedly avoided looking at Even’s face, afraid that if he _were_ to look over, he wouldn’t be able to stop staring. (Though he was almost positive Even wouldn’t have minded.)

Finally— after what felt like ages— the elevator came to a stop and the doors shifted open. Isak and Even shuffled out and began the somewhat lengthy trek to the end of the hall. The walk, just like the elevator ride, was quiet with that same thick blanket of tension shrouding them.

When they finally reached the end of the hall, Isak stopped in front of his door— Even in front of his own. Even fished his key out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock, giving it a few jiggles before the door finally unlocked. Isak, on the other hand, just stood there, making absolutely no move to unlock the door— or even look for the key he would need to do so. Instead, he was gawking over at Even, his gaze full of a new kind of intensity. 

Almost as if Even could feel Isak’s eyes on him, he spun around. “Oh, do you need help with the-” His words died on his lips, however, as soon as his eyes connected with Isak’s. When he saw the magnitude of Isak’s stare, it was like all of the breath in his lungs had been sucker punched right out and his mind blanked.

The two gaped at each other for what felt like hours— but in reality was only a few seconds— before the plastic bags in Isak’s arms were abruptly plunging to the floor, the boxes and packages inside spilling out all over.

Without warning, Isak took three long strides towards Even— suddenly all up in his space— and his hands gripped Even’s cheeks, pulling his face towards his own. He crashed his lips against Even’s— clutching him desperately— kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Even returned the kiss without hesitation— as if he’d spent the time since Isak purchased the private show anticipating that something like this would eventually happen. He stumbled back from the force of Isak’s ambush, his hands grappling at Isak’s hips and pulling him along as he continued stepping backwards, deeper into his apartment. 

Somewhere in the very back, shoved away in a tiny corner of his brain, was the thought about the groceries that were scattered across the floor— how Magnus was going to be even pissier that his pizza bagels weren’t there yet and that all of the cold items were definitely going to melt— but Isak really couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit.

Not when Even was all over him and he was all over Even and they were absolutely nowhere near stopping. 

Isak let one of his hands shift from Even’s cheek up into his hair, and he tangled his fingers into the blonde tresses, tugging softly. Even keened into Isak’s mouth and parted his lips, his tongue darting out to slide across Isak’s lower one. Isak opened his mouth in return, pushing himself even closer to Even.

Even kept treading backwards— slowly placing one foot behind the other— until his shoulder slammed into the wall, causing Isak to stumble over Even’s feet and crash into him even more. His eyes flew open as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder blade and a soft groan left his lips. Isak was so close to him it was hard to focus on his features, but Even could hear the little giggles spilling out of him, and he gave Isak’s sides a small squeeze. 

“Fuck, that hurt.” Even muttered, sliding his hands all the way around Isak’s waist so that they could clasp together against the small of his back. The movement effectively brought Isak’s body flush against Even’s almost completely. 

Isak rested his forehead against Even’s for a moment— their eyes meeting briefly— his lips hovering over Even’s. “I can make you feel better.” Isak whispered hotly, their heavy breaths mingling in the space between them.

Without wasting another second, Even tilted his head down— recapturing Isak’s lips in a quick peck. After that he clasped Isak’s hand, tangling their fingers together, and pulled him along towards his bedroom.

The blinds were drawn halfway and the luminosity of the late afternoon sun spilled into the room, bathing everything in a sultry glow. Isak instantly recognized the room— or the bed, really— as the same one from Even’s show. That was all he was really able to get a good look at before Even was shoving him down onto the edge of the bed, stepping in between Isak’s legs. Isak was holding himself up on his elbows, peering up at Even with wide, blown eyes. 

“I believe I owe you a second round.” Even grinned cheekily, his fingers dropping to the hem of his shirt. He toyed with it for a second before slowly— _ever so slowly_ — tugging the fabric up his chest, exposing the smooth, pale skin below.

Isak could feel his mouth practically watering at the sight, and his heart started hammering harder against his ribcage when he realized what was happening. 

Even lifted the shirt over his head— his torso arching deliciously as he did so— and discarded it carelessly to the side. Isak watched intently and breathlessly as Even’s hands did exactly what Isak’s were itching to do— reach out and touch, press his palms to the hot skin, gloss his fingers down that beautiful body, trace every plane and ridge there.

Suddenly Even was up in Isak’s space, and his hands were flat on Isak’s chest, pressing him backwards until he was lying flat on his back. Their noses were touching, and Isak’s squished upwards as Even pushed closer and his lips closed over Isak’s again. His arms were on either side of Isak, up by his head, bracketing him in. Isak brought his own hands up to Even’s shoulders, gripping the skin there before running his fingers down Even’s arms. 

They kissed like this for a few minutes— Even hovering over Isak, Isak squirming under Even, both of them wanting to take it a step further.

Except then Even started to pull back, so Isak bit down gently on his lip to keep him there. It startled a small laugh out of Even, and he pressed three quick kisses to Isak’s lips before abandoning them completely. His fingers curled around the hem of Isak’s shirt and he gave it one small tug, flicking his eyebrows up as if to tell Isak to get rid of it. Isak complied easily, scrambling to yank the offending fabric over his head. Once the shirt was off, he tilted his head back up so he could get a better view of what Even was up to now. 

It was then that he noticed Even’s fingers working at the button and zip of his jeans. They were shaking with a mixture of excitement and anticipation, and he was having trouble holding onto the tiny zipper. So Isak shuffled up onto his forearms and sat up. He made sure to catch Even’s gaze, and his eyes bored into Even’s as he pushed the boy’s hands out of the way, looped his fingers into the belt loops on Even’s jeans to pull him closer, and captured the zipper between his own two fingers. 

Slowly, he pulled the zipper down, and once the jeans were open, he tucked his thumbs into the top and began to shove them down; however, Even’s fingers returned and he nudged Isak’s out of the way so he could finish the job. 

Even shimmied out of his jeans, and, bless his soul, nearly tripped when his foot got stuck in the material. Isak couldn't help but find that both incredibly endearing and somehow sexy. His palms were sweaty and his heart was hammering— his whole body shivering with anticipation as he did nothing but sit there and watch Even. 

When Even finally got rid of the jeans he was left in just his tight black boxers which— just like the red pair in the very first show Isak watched— hugged every curve that was hidden underneath. Isak’s breath audibly hitched when Even hooked his fingers under the waistband and sensually lowered the fabric, revealing even more of his soft, pale skin— inch by inch. He could do nothing but gawp when, at last, Even yanked the boxers over his bulge. 

“Even,” Isak moaned, training his eyes onto Even’s bare groin as he took himself into his hand. He started out with agonizingly slow pulls, his palm barely even ghosting over his skin. Even’s stare was so intense, so focused on Isak that Isak thought he was taking it this slow just to torment him— to rile him up right from the get go.

Isak was already well aware of Even’s affect on him. He’d been hard in his jeans since they’d first starting kissing outside of Even’s door and he’d only gotten more aroused with each passing second. (It didn’t help at all that Even was now completely naked in front of him, while he was only missing his shirt— for some reason that was turning him on even more.)

He shifted his weight onto one elbow, and with his free hand started reaching towards the fly of his own jeans, desperate to get out of them and relieve some of the pressure on his dick. But before his hand even came close to the button, one of Even’s hands caught his and knotted their fingers together so Isak couldn’t touch.

When their eyes met again, Even just shook his head, lips curling into a smirk as he practically purred, “No touching.” 

It didn’t take long after that before both boys’ chests were heaving— Even’s from exertion, Isak’s from absolutely nothing other than the intense feeling of frustration he got from watching Even touch himself.

Isak’s legs curled around Even’s thighs, his toes digging into Even’s calves as he pulled his body closer to him. Even’s hand was pumping fast, and his motions were getting sloppier the longer they went on. He dropped one of his hands onto Isak’s still clothed thigh, bracing himself as he brought himself closer to the edge. He was whimpering loudly, unable to hold any of the sounds back— not that Isak wanted him to because _god, the sounds Even made_ — they drove him absolutely crazy. 

Without any warning Even’s body suddenly seized up and a tumultuous cry spilled out of his mouth as he came, painting Isak’s stomach with white hot stripes. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was dropped wide open. He looked so damn good with his hair all mussed up and pink splotches coloring his cheeks. One look at Even in this state was all it took before Isak was sent over the edge. He came hard in his pants— completely untouched. 

Isak couldn’t stop himself— he was suddenly reaching out for Even, grappling at his shoulders as he pulled his body down. He tangled his fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly, and shoved his lips against Even’s. 

Even drew his knees up onto the bed so that they rested on either side of Isak’s body, and he kissed back eagerly— wet and messy. He missed Isak’s lips a number of times— his miscalculated aim catching the corners of Isak’s mouth and, at one point, even his chin. Isak’s hands were all over Even, touching every inch of skin he could reach.

They made out just like this for a while— Even hovering above a sprawled out Isak, the only source of physical contact between them being their lips and wherever Isak’s curious hands wandered. 

It was no surprise that both of them managed to get it back up again— they were young and horny, after all— and soon Isak’s jeans were uncomfortably tight. This time he was determined to get rid of them, too. He writhed underneath Even and panted into his mouth.

“Even. Jeans. Off,” he managed to get out in-between kisses, and Even wasted no time bringing his hands to Isak’s jeans— this time skillfully opening them without a hitch. He patted Isak’s hips, signalling for Isak to lift them so he could remove the pants. Isak obliged happily, letting out a relieved sigh once they were gone. His breath hitched when Even’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, and he smoothed his palms against the hot skin until he had two handfuls of Isak’s ass and was giving it a firm squeeze. 

When Even finally pushed his boxers down his legs, Isak quickly kicked them aside and hooked his legs around Even’s waist this time. The movement caused Even’s hips to press flush against Isak’s, and an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper slipped past his lips. He desperately bucked upwards and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the delicious feel of skin on skin. 

A steady flow of little _ah ah ah_ ’s were spilling from Isak’s mouth as Even grinded down on him. Even’s lips were kissing sloppy lines down Isak’s neck, and at one point he nipped at the skin there. Isak’s hands were scrabbling for purchase up Even’s back until he finally dug his nails into the skin of his shoulders— holding on like his life depended on it. (And at the rate Even was going— it just might.)

Isak couldn’t help but think back to the first time he’d watched Even’s show— how he’d timed it so that he was coming at the same time as Even— only separated by an electronic screen and a thin wall.

The real thing was _so_ much better than that. 

There was nothing separating them this time— it was all slick skin on skin, sweaty foreheads pushed together, tongues tangling as they pressed wet kisses to each other’s mouths. The feeling of Even rutting madly into him was driving Isak to the brink, Even too. 

It should have been embarrassing how quickly Isak came again— they’d barely been going at it for more than seven minutes when he felt that familiar tingling in his spine, the heat that was coiled low in his belly curling, electricity zipping through his veins. He threw his head back, a strangled shout leaving his lips as his orgasm ripped through him— turning him into a quivering mess. Even buried his face into Isak’s neck and bit down on the jut of skin there, muffling his own moans as his own orgasm crashed into him like a freight train. 

Even collapsed onto Isak, his face still hidden away in Isak’s neck as he puffed out a big exhale. Isak was absolutely positive that even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to move— his bones felt as though they had been filled with concrete.

“I just fucked a porn star, wow.” Isak mumbled, his words slurred and his brain to mouth filter absolutely trashed from his climax.

A snort sounded from Even and he shifted his head out of Isak’s neck only to lay it on Isak’s collarbone. He pressed a tiny kiss there and smiled up at Isak, who returned the smile instantly.

They laid there for a while— not talking, just basking in the silence and each other. Even turned his head from where it was resting on Isak’s chest, his chin now digging into the flesh where Isak’s arm met his shoulder, and blue eyes met green. “Y’know, we kind of did this backwards.” he pointed out.

A drowsy hum warbled from Isak’s throat and he arched an eyebrow at Even. “Did what backwards?” he asked, blinking his eyes sluggishly. 

“ _This_ ,” Even replied, tilting his head towards Isak, “Doesn’t the sleeping with someone part come after like, the third date?” he inquired, his lips quirking up at the corners. 

A small laugh bubbled from Isak’s throat. “Oh, yeah, I guess we did do it kind of backwards then.” he raised his shoulders in a tiny shrug. 

Even’s hand was splayed out across Isak’s stomach, his pointer finger absentmindedly tracing shapes into the soft skin, but he lifted it and blindly groped for Isak’s hand, tangling their fingers together. He gave Isak’s palm a squeeze and then laid their interlaced hands down in the middle of Isak’s stomach. 

“Let me take you out to dinner.” Even requested, his eyes earnest and glittering. 

“Go ahead, take me.” Isak responded, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Even, earning himself an unimpressed look that lasted for about ten seconds before Even’s serious expression cracked and a smile sparkled through. 

“Isak, oh my god,” Even snorted. “I’m trying to be romantic here. I wanna take you out on a date,” he repeated, rubbing his thumb over the side of Isak’s hands. 

A soft, affectionate smile unfurled onto Isak’s lips and he slowly nodded his head. “Yes. Take me out, please.” His eyes were probably sparkling like a fucking Disney prince, but he didn’t care if he looked that ridiculous. It was Even, and he wanted to take him out on a proper date. “I would love that.” 

Even was beaming brighter than the fucking sun and Isak tilted his head down to connect their lips delicately. This kiss was softer than all of the previous ones, and it was Isak’s favorite one they’d shared yet. 

“I would love it, too,” Even whispered against Isak’s lips. 

As Isak finally allowed his post-sex haze to wash over him and sleepiness to pull him under, one last thought crossed his mind: tonight he wouldn't have to dream about bitten lips and smooth skin— not when it was all right there, sleeping in his arms.

 

The next time EBN went “live,” Isak had a front row seat— arguably the best and now only seat in the whole house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because so many people were invested in the fate of the groceries and Magnus' pizza bagels :)

**Magnus (17:38):**

Isak

**Magnus (17:39):**

Isak

**Magnus (17:40):**

Isak

Where the fuck are you?

I thought you were at the elevator

**Magnus (17:42):**

What’s taking so long?

Did the elevator get stuck?

Do you need me to call services?

Were you kidnapped?

**Magnus (17:45):**

Halla?

**Magnus (17:46):**

Are you okay?

Are _my pizza bagels_ okay?

**Magnus (17:47):**

Isak?

 

Finally, Magnus threw his phone down onto his bed and gave up texting Isak— it was clearly a lost cause since he obviously wasn’t going to respond.

Magnus really wanted those pizza bagels though— they’d run out a couple days ago and ever since he’d been craving them like mad. When Isak had told him he was heading out to the grocery store Magnus had jumped at the opportunity to have Isak buy him some more. So he decided he’d go see what was taking Isak so long. 

He picked himself up and ambled out of his room, making a beeline for the front door. Magnus stuffed his feet into the first pair of shoes he saw (they were Isak’s) and grabbed his key off of the hook Isak had tacked to the wall after Magnus had lost the key on three separate occasions. He was prepared to go all the way downstairs to the lobby if he absolutely had to just to see where Isak was and what was going on. 

Except there was no need to go all the way down to the lobby. Not when after Magnus pushed open the front door he was greeted with a couple of mangled plastic bags and their contents scattered all over the floor in front of him.

“What the fuck,” Magnus blurted. “What the _fuck_ ,” He repeated as his eyes landed on the abandoned box of pizza bagels he’d so patiently been waiting for. 

Ignoring everything else, Magnus zeroed in on the box immediately and snatched it up, a wounded sort of sound leaving his lips when his fingers came in contact with the box and found that it wasn’t very frozen anymore. 

“Fucking Isak.” Magnus muttered, shaking his head and cradling the box to his chest.

It was then that Magnus noticed that Even’s door was slightly ajar, as if he’d been in such a rush he’d forgotten to close it all the way or something.

Magnus slowly approached the door and reached his hand out towards the handle, and he was about to call out Even’s name. He completely froze, however, when he heard a faint noise coming from within. 

His ear was almost completely pressed against the crack in the door, and he made sure to stay still so as to not make any noise. There was another sound— this time slightly louder— and it almost sounded like a whine.

Was Even being robbed? Was he being held hostage in his room, or worse, tortured? 

Magnus was about to burst through the door and announced his presence, ready to kick some ass and save Even. (His only weapon was a defrosted box of pizza bagels, but he was willing to sacrifice them if it came down to is). Suddenly, he heard Even’s voice ring out— loud and clear and in a way that made it evident that Even was absolutely not in danger.

“ _Isak_!”

Magnus’ eyes bugged and he lowered his pizza bagels, slowly starting to back away.

“ _Fucking Isak_!” He praised, pulling out his phone.

 

**Magnus (17:54):**

Hah! Get it!

I told you a private show would work ;)

You can thank me later

**Magnus (17:56):**

Also, fuck you for leaving my pizza bagels in the hall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soso much for reading! Let me know what you thought with a comment or kudos! 
> 
> If anyone wants to listen to the _sexy wink wink nudge nudge_ playlist I made to jam out to while writing this you can check it out [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/mack_g3/playlist/5AvOPq5hoDe0XbyN213I7L)!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
